


TURNING POINT (FILO VERSION) | 방탄소년단/Bangtan Boys/BTS NAMJIN DETECTIVE X THEIF AU

by oh_jjg



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS fluff, Bottom Jin, Conyo, Detective AU, Dom Namjoon, Filipino, M/M, Multi, bts - Freeform, bts miniseries, bts oneshot, chief inspector namjoon, enggalog, filo au, filo bts fic, filo fic, idk anymore, interpol namjoon, potential smut, soft boi rm, taglish, teacher jin, thief jin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jjg/pseuds/oh_jjg
Summary: How are you going to react if you figure out that the most wanted thief you've been trying to catch is actually the one you've loved the most?
Relationships: Detective x thief, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, NamJin, chiefinspector!namjoon x theif!seokjin, rm x jin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	TURNING POINT (FILO VERSION) | 방탄소년단/Bangtan Boys/BTS NAMJIN DETECTIVE X THEIF AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time na maglalagay ng fic sa ao3, sana mapansin huhu

**PROLOGUE**

**“At last—you’re here, Chief Inspector.”** A voice echoed through the walls of the spacious room.

Hindi pa man niya nakikita ang mukha nito sa kadiliman ng kwarto, kilalang kilala na niya kung kaninong boses ito nagmula.

It was the voice that woke him up every morning to start his day. The voice he needed to hear the most if he didn't feel well o pagod lang sa trabaho. Ito ang boses ng nag-iisang taong hindi niya pagsasawaan marinigan ng mga salitang ‘I love you’ at ‘Mahal kita’.

Along with a soft clicking sound, the hall was flooded with light — revealing the only person seated with his legs crossed right in the centre, his eyes staring straight to his, the corner of his lips tugged upwards, forming a smug expression. Nakapalibot sa kanya lahat ng mga nawawalang art pieces na pinaniniwalaang inau-auction sa blackmarket.

**“Happy anniversary, Mon Chéri.”** Kaswal na sabi ni Jin habang nakataas ang kanyang mga braso na tila ba iniimbita siya sa isang yakap.

Tila bumaligtad ang kanyang kalamnan at nanlamig ang kanyang mga kamay. Kasabay nito ang pagkawala ng luha sa kanyang mga mata at pagbaba ng kanyang armas. Hindi makapaniwala kung sino ang lalaking nasa harap niya.

After ilang taon ng pakikipaghabulan sa anino, it is undeniably Namjoon’s most awaited day. Ngunit hindi niya inakala na ang matagal niya nang pilit hinuhuli ay walang iba kundi ang lalaking pinangakuan niyang pakasalan right after he caught the most wanted thief in the art industry.

**“Jin.”** Nearly inaudible, but loud enough for Jin to discern. It was the only thing that came out of his plump lips.

Nakatitig lang sa kanya ang lalaki na ngayon ay nakangiti na, matapos niyang banggitin ang pangalan nito.

Akma pa lang lalapit sa kanya ang lalaking nakangiti, bumalik na agad sa posisyon ang kanyang kamay na nakalebel sa kanyang dibdib.

**“You are under arrest on suspicion of stealing works from prominent painters all over the world. You don't have to say anything, it may harm your defense if—”**

Bago pa man matapos ni Namjoon ang mga katagang matagal niya nang gustong sabihin, nasa harapan niya na ang lalaki. Sinipa nito ang kanyang kamay na mahigpit na naka hawak sa baril—hudyat nito ang pagkakahulog mula sa kanyang kamay patungo sa sahig.

Hinanda niya na ang sarili niya upang dumipensa ngunit mas nagulat siya sa ginawa nito.

Seokjin drew him to his arms in a close embrace. As if that was what he needed the most.

Gusto man niyang namnamin ang pagkakayakap ng lalaki, natigilan siya nang makita ang mga pulang laser na nakatutok sa likod at ulo nito.

Wala ito sa kanyang plano. Someone was sabotaging his plan.


End file.
